Doom (Trank Series)
Victor von Doom, also known as Doctor Doom, was a Latverian computer technician and enemy of the Fantastic Four. Victor worked for the Baxter Institute, under Franklin Storm, and was trapped in Planet Zero. As a result of a storm and exposure to strange energy in the dimension, Victor's protective suit was permanently bonded to his flesh and he gained powerful telekinetic abilities. Biography ''Fantastic Four'' Victor von Doom was hired by Franklin Storm to create the Quantum Gate for his superior skills as a technician, despite setting fire to some of the Baxter Institute's servers from a previous favor. Von Doom is first seen in his home when Doctor Storm invites him back to the Baxter Institute to conduct research with Reed Richards. Von Doom claims he will only return if Sue Storm is there because she is the only one he trusts. Von Doom ends up returning to work in the Baxter Building where he meets Richards. Von Doom seems to respect Richards but saves no time pointing out how Richards almost created a black hole when Richards was a child. Von Doom also expresses jealousy of Richards because of how fond Sue Storm is of Reed and not Victor. The night of the successful completion of the project and chimpanzee trial, Von Doom, Richards, and Johnny Storm, under the influence of Storm's alcohol, decide to traverse to Planet Zero. After Ben Grimm arrives due to Richards' insistence, the foursome enter the machine and arrive in Planet Zero. A crisis occurs and the boys find themselves scrambling back to the machine after geysers seem to erupt. Von Doom's rope is burning by the lava and he falls to his death on the planet, while Richards, Storm, and Grimm return to the Baxter Building. A year after this incident, Harvey Allen builds a second teleporter at Area 57 and travels to Planet Zero. His team discover a humanoid being on the planet and are astonished to find that Von Doom survived his fall. He is brought back to Area 57 where it is found that his suit has become part of his body and the energy that is found on Planet Zero is now inside of him. Von Doom kills Allen and starts killing several of the workers in the building before returning to Planet Zero and creating a wormhole that would destroy the Earth. Richards, the Storm siblings, and Grimm follow him to Planet Zero to apprehend him. He initially overpowers them before they reconvene and devise a plan. A short battle ensues and the Thing punches Von Doom into the beam of energy where he presumably disintegrates, destroying the wormhole. Relationships Enemies *Fantastic Four **Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic - Ally turned Enemy **Sue Storm/Invisible Woman - Ally turned Enemy **Johnny Storm/Human Torch - Ally turned Enemy **Ben Grimm/The Thing - Ally turned Enemy *Franklin Storm † - Former Ally and Victim *Harvey Allen † - Victim External links * * Category:Villains Category:Fantastic Four (2015 film) Characters Category:Latverians Category:Humans Category:Deceased Characters